Unspoken Feelings
by Shamira-chan
Summary: Tenten doesn't know what she feels for Neji, until a day on the training field. In this story they are 18 and 19, and jounin. They both are maybe OOC, but I hope you still like it! My first fanfic, please be gentle, R&R please! Neji x Tenten


**A/N:** Well this is my first time I've ever written a fanfic, or let's say it's the first time that I have written a fanfic in English. I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto, but no of course not. The world is unfair -- (tsk, like I have the talent to make up Naruto!)

Neji and Tenten are probably OOC (especially Neji), sorry for that! I still hope you enjoy the story, R&R please! (this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle!)

**Unspoken feelings**

Their relationship was something that no one would ever understand. Everyone had a different view on it.

Some people think that Hyuuga Neji and Tenten are just simply training partners, particularly because they are on the same team. Other people, or you can say the most of the people, think that they have special feelings for each other.

About special feelings, those people were right. But is it love? Tenten nor Neji could tell. It is true that they have deep feelings for each other. For the young Tenten, it feels like more than close friends, something unbreakable. Not like love, and not comparable like the bond between a brother and a sister. It feels like more…

Lee also was one of her best friends. He actually did felt like a brother, a goofy one, but a brother. He would make her laugh when she was sad, and supported her when she needed him, like she always did to him. With Lee she shared a bond a little bit comparable like a brother and a sister. It was, is and will be something unbreakable.

Also there is Gai sensei. He actually is a real bonehead, but then in the good way. He may pretend like a real idiot, but he was so reliable. He protects his rookies with his life, like they are his children. Tenten didn't bother anymore to count how many times he had landed in the hospital because he had to protect them. He had been so much in the hospital to protect his precious ones.

Of course she has her 'relationship' with Neji. He always seems cold, harsh and arrogant, especially in the beginning. But later, he warmed up to Lee and her. He even seems to enjoy their presence, and even care about them, although he doesn't show it very often. But Tenten knows he cares.

She holds a special bond with all of her team mates. But why does her bond with Neji feel so different? Sometimes she got the idea that he felt more for her than friendship. Tenten never thought about love. Little did she know until that day…

They were sparring as usual. Tenten is tired, and the Hyuuga stands there unharmed. She stands there, panting and desperately in need of a little break after 4 hours of training.

Neji seems to notice Tenten's tiredness. He decides that it is time for a break. Tenten is glad he had noticed.

They were sitting at the side of a river. Tenten had put her shoes out, and had putted her feet under water. The water feels cold, and fresh. The crystal clear water is just what she needs.

Tenten strolls a little through the water. The sand at the bottom of the river flows up with every step she takes. Little fish swim away when they notice Tenten's presence.

Neji glares at Tenten. He watches every single movement she makes. The light reflects on the surface of the water, and moves with every movement she makes.

Tenten turns her had towards Neji. He looks at her, his eyes meet hers. They keep eye contact for a little while. Tenten loves his pearl-white lavender eyes, which seem to pierce through her eyes. They can suck her up like she isn't on earth anymore. Like she is at some place nice, a place that gives her a feeling of safety ness, a place that even makes her feel warm. She feels a thrill rolling down her spine, a weird tingling in her stomach follows soon afterwards.

What is that feeling? It feels like nothing she's ever known. She admits to herself that she is attracted to Hyuuga Neji. But he will never like her, at least in the way she likes him. She knows he cares for her. He always protects her, always stands there, ready to catch her up when she falls. He really cares for her, but he never expresses himself in words. But he cares, she just can tell.

Tenten is the first to break the eye contact. It makes her loose her mind. It isn't an unpleasant feeling, but what will Neji think if she looks deeply in his eyes for such a long moment? Then he would get suspicious and stuff, and that's the least that Tenten wants.

At the age of 18, Tenten had never had a boyfriend. They just never could compare to Neji, she had noticed that a long time ago. Neji is a jounin for 3 years now. He became a jounin when he was 16, now he is at the age of 19.

He now wears a thick, green vest which belongs to the rank of jounin and chuunin. A black sweater under it, actually like all the other jounin. Tenten had never thought that he would change his clothing style into a real jounin style. It looks good on him; very good she has to admit.

Tenten had become a jounin 1 year ago. She had decided that she also would wear a green jounin vest (which was opened till breast height). She already had decided that she would wear one when she became a chuunin. She wears a tight black shirt with long sleeves under it. It has a V-neck in it, and looks rather elegant. Not that it is shown much though. She also wears a black pare of baggy pants, ankle high under it. A little while ago she also had decided to wear Tsunade look-a-like shoes, to give the clothing a feminine touch (a tip from a pink haired kunoichi, named Sakura).

Her body had formed rather good curves at the right places on her body. Her body had become more feminine the last years. Sometimes Tenten liked that, but mostly she wears clothes that hide it up. She doesn't want to be judged on her presence as a good figured woman (yes, she had to admit that her figure is kind of good, due to all the training sessions).

Not only had she turned more mature, also Neji's body had turned into a more manly looking shape. He had formed more muscles, better biceps, and he just looks very good now a days. Tenten would even bet money for it, that he has a great six-pack (well, that's actually a main reason why good fighters are so hot!).

"Tenten-chan, shall we go back to training?" Neji asked, while his stem sounded coolly as always. "Hai, Neji-kun," Tenten responded, her stem sounding more happy than Neji's does.

---

As usual Tenten throws her kunai and shuriken at Neji, while he uses his kaiten to block them. His byakugan is activated, and as much chakra is used as needed.

Tenten's speed in throwing weapons, especially shuriken and kunai, has far more improved. Sometimes Neji has trouble with the speed, but it is excellent training for his use of byakugan. He is highly impressed by Tenten's use of weapons, although Tenten had never noticed.

After 5 hours of throwing and blocking weapons, Tenten is getting tired. She is slightly hurt on some of her limbs, but that's just a habit of her training with Neji. Tenten's exhausted of all the acrobatic movements she had to make and the speed she had to use of throwing weapons. Even Neji looks little tired, little drops of sweat had formed on his head.

It doesn't take long, or Tenten is about to faint. Her eyes are closing, and she is about to fall. She feels two strong arms catching her up before she falls backwards. One arm is around her waist, the other is around her shoulders, holding her close.

Tenten opens her eyes, and looks in the eyes of a certain Hyuuga Neji. His face looks a little worried.

"Let's call it to an end, you look exhausted." He said with the sweetest voice you could ever imagine (in Tenten's opinion that is).

"You look like you can't even stand anymore, I'll bring you home." Neji's voice sounded worried.

"Ah Neji, you don't have to –" In the middle of her saying, she is dragged on Neji's back.

Neji jumps from roof to roof until he reaches Tenten's apartment. He slowly lets her go down on the floor. Tenten's thankful for Neji to bring her home. She wouldn't have made it on her own, luckily for her Neji had noticed that.

"Thank you for bringing me home Neji-kun." Tenten said thankful.

"You don't have to thank me; you wouldn't have made it home by yourself." Neji said, like it was nothing after a hard day of training.

Neji cups Tenten's chin, and looks deeply in her eyes, his face expressed with worries. "Are you sure you're allright, Tenten?"

"Y-yeah I'm sure!" Tenten said with a cheerful voice.

Neji looks her in the eyes for a while, Tenten couldn't help but blush. His face comes closer to hers. Tenten feels soft lips touching hers. They both close their eyes.

His kiss is soft, gentle and exactly what a kiss is supposed to be. She put her arms around his neck, to come closer to him. He puts one arm around her waist, and one around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They clicked like a puzzle peace, her body perfect for his.

On that day Tenten had discovered that her feelings for Neji are more than friendship, maybe even more than love. These feelings had always been left unspoken; until the moment happened that they had to come out.

---

**A/N:** Ah I don't really like the ending. I dunno if I'm gonna redo that… But I hope you still liked the story!


End file.
